DigiJail House Rock!
by Griffinmon
Summary: The gang gets arrested by Starmon.. so they make the most of it! Daisuke goes 'Elvis'.. a song fic! My first!


Digi-Jail House Rock

Digi-Jail House Rock

By: Griffinmon

A/N: I'm taking a break from the usual fics.. and writing some song fics! ^^ This one is Jail House Rock by Elvis Presley. ^^ And.. this is my fic so Hikari is there as well as Takeru..

Disclaimer?: uhh.. I don't own Elvis.. nor do I own Digimon..

Summary?: The gang gets arrested by Starmon.. so they make the most of it! ^^

SONG!

The screen is pitch black.. the scene opens to us to the call of "METEOR SHOWER!!" and roughly 50 star/rock things come raining down upon the 'Destined. "Piyomon!!" Sora calls out. "Hit the deck!!" Daisuke yells, diving toward the ground. They are engulfed in bright white light. 

The screen reopens to reveal the 'Destined sitting forlornly in Starmon's Jail cell. "..I'd say we're in trouble.." Iori mumbles from the back of the cell. "Yup.." the others agree in unison. "..How 'bout we sing a song?" Daisuke suggests. "…no…" Miyako replies, frowning. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Miyako reconsiders, then replies '..no..'. "Come oooooon!!!" Daisuke begs to the purple-haired girl. "For the love of god Dai!! If we let you sing will you shut up!!??" Hikari snaps. Daisuke nods hyperly. Miyako and the others sigh defeatedly and watch as Daisuke pathetically struggles to get the ropes off. With a little gnawing and help from Buimon, Daisuke succeeds in freeing himself and unties the others. "We can escape!!" Miyako jumps up and down happily, squealing. Her current attitude is immediately smashed by the hungry rumble of the Digimon's stomachs. "Can I sing now?" the 'Destined sigh unhappily and grumble. Daisuke smiles and scampers into a dark corner to prepare himself. He gestures for Buimon and the other Digimon to follow him. _CLASH CLASH_ Two loud crashes were heard. _CLASH CLASH_ Two more. They could also hear the Digimon humming the tune of Daisuke's song. 'Dum dum.. dum dum..' the Digimon chanted as Daisuke stepped out of his corner.

'_The warden threw a party in the county jail!_

_The prison band was there and they began to wail.._

_The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing_

_You should'a heard those lockdawd jailbirds sing!_' Daisuke sang, holding a stick he found in the cell to his mouth, holding it as someone would a microphone. The Chosen Ones blinked at the sight.

'_Let's rock! Let's rock! Everybody in the whole sale block_

_Was dancin' to the jailhouse rock!_' The Digimon chanted from behind Daisuke.

'_Spider Murphy played the saxophone,_

_Little Joey's blowing on the slide trombone_

_The Drummer Boy from Illinois with a crash boom bang!_

_The whole rhythm session was Purple Gang!_' Daisuke then began to dance to the chanting of the Digimon, pulling Hikari up with him.

'_Let's rock! Let's rock! Everybody in the whole sale block!_

_Was dancin' to the jail house rock!_' The Digimon chanted in tune with Daisuke. The 'Destined still watched in sheer amusement.

'_Number forty seven said to Number three_

_You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see_

_I sure would be delighted with your company!_

_Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me!_' Daisuke sang, grinning, to Hikari. Hikari let an amused smile cross her face and began to dance with him. Never in the 'Destined's lives had they seen people as insane as these two..

'_Let's rock! Everybody let's rock!_

_Everybody in the whole sale block!_

_Was dancin' to the jail house rock!_' The Digi's continued. The DigiDestined began to see Daisuke's insane plan.. and decided it was a darn good one. Miyako suppressed a giggle as she grabbed Iori's hand and began to dance, while Iori blushed scarlet. Takeru turned to Sora and the two shrugged, and got up to dance as well.

'_The sad sack was sitting on a block of stone_

_Way over in the corner we've been all alone.._

_The warden said 'Hey buddy don't ya be no square!_

_You can't find a partner use a wooden chair!'_' Daisuke danced all around the jail cell, making various Elvis impressions as he went. The Digimon improvised on music as best they could with various things found in the cell.

'_Let's rock! Let's rock! Everybody in the whole sale block!_

_Was dancin' to the jail house rock!_' The Digimon we're having fun of their own, trying to play music and chanting to Daisuke's outrageous dancing.

'_Shifty Henry said to Bugs 'for heaven's sake.._

_No one's lookin' now's our chance to make a break_

_Bugsy turned to Shifty and said 'Nix Nix.._

_I wanna stick around awhile and get my kicks_' Daisuke sang, acting as if to be whispering to Miyako. Miyako swiftly whacked him. "Never in my LIFE have I said 'Nix nix'!!!" she yelled at him. The Digimon stopped before starting up their serenade.

'_Let's rock! Everybody let's rock!_

_Everybody in the whole sale block!_

_Was dancin' to the jail house rock!_

_Dancin' to the jail house rock!_

_Dancin' to the jail house rock!_

_Dancin' to the jail house rock!_

_Dancin' to the jail house rock!_

_I said we're dancin'.. I said we're dancin'.._' the Digimon began to conclude their song.

'_To the jail house roooooooock!!!!_' Daisuke sang loud and clear, skidding to his knees on the stone floor of the jail cell. The others applauded his efforts at a decent song and laughed amongst themselves. At that very moment, Starmon burst into the room. "What in tarnation is GOING ON!!!???" he yelled. The Destined stopped their standing ovation and turned to face the mon. Starmon was then pelted with various sticks and rocks found in the jail. "THAT'S for ruining my song!! Take THAT and THAT and THAT!!!" Daisuke yelled, throwing everything he possibly could. He picked up Iori and got ready to pitch him at Starmon, but was swiftly whacked by Miyako and brought back to his senses. The Digimon then proceeded to Armor Shinka and kick collective Starmon arse…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: ..I was bored okay!!?? No… I don't know HOW the Digimon could Shinka without food.. but it's my fic.. 'k? Alrighty then.. first.. I'd like to thank my Desktop Buddy, Picachu(Pikachu) for jumping, sweatdropping, bouncing and keeping me amused for hours on end, and my Office Assistant, Link, for correcting my spelling. ^^ Heh..I hope you enjoyed Dai's freakish singing of Elvis.. though I think I may have scarred his name for making Dai sing it.. -_-*** Please review! ^^


End file.
